Key holders and key rings have been used almost as long as keys themselves, and like keys, the devices used to hold a set of keys together have become more complex and intricate. Some of the key holders presently in use are heavy, bulky, mechanically complex or have sharp edges which can damage clothing. Still others are difficult to use and can cause broken fingernails on attempting to add or subtract keys. These are all undesirable features.
In addition to any one or more of the noted undesirable features, known devices do not fully satisfy the current demand for convenience. For example, with the increase in popularity of automatic car washes, valet parking, and the like, the ability to easily remove a key or keys from the key holder has made convenience an important element in the usefulness of a key holder. A key holder with keys attached which can be easily removed from or added to the ignition lock key of a running automobile engine is also a great convenience not found in key holders presently in use. Also, to be able to quickly and easily remove any number of keys from a key holder in any order of priority for whatever reason is desirable. A solution to avoiding undesirable features of key holders presently in use and providing the convenience which contemporary society demands is the subject of this invention.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
According to the present invention, there is provided an improved key holder constructed of material which can pass through the eye of a key and formed into a loop, the two end portions of which overlap and press against each other, over approximately 1/4 of the loop perimeter for example. The configuration of the loop is such that by squeezing the body of the loop on either side of the ends (i.e., applying a force in the plane of the loop), it is deformed so that the two ends slide against each other causing the ends to protrude from the loop. The loop can be made of one piece of material of uniform composition and flexibility or of flexible portions and non-flexible portions made of similar or different materials to produce a loop which will provide all essential flexibility.
The protruding ends provide the means for a key to enter or leave the loop. A key enters the loop by threading it on to a projecting end and sliding it in the same direction until it passes the overlapping ends portion of the loop. A key is removed from the loop by sliding it toward a projecting end and off. Either adding or removing a key from the loop can be accomplished in one quick motion.
After insertion or removal of a key, the loop is released allowing it to return to its original configuration which permits all keys placed onto the loop to move freely around the closed loop. Any key on the loop can be removed at any time. Also, a chain for attachment to the person or clothing can be interconnected to the holder as easily as the individual keys.
The loop material is inherently spring-biased to return to its original configuration as an endless loop when the body of the loop is no longer squeezed which assures that it will not accidentally open to permit the loss of a key. The two end portions of the loop overlappingly engage each other and are formed along the contacting surfaces permitting relative sliding movement with little friction when the body of the loop is squeezed to add or subtract a key or keys. The combined thickness of the respective end portions should be such as to easily pass through the eyes of keys on the loop when the body of the loop is not being squeezed.
In operation, the loop is squeezed between thumb and forefinger causing the ends to move in the loop plane and extend outwardly of the loop. A key can be threaded onto either of the protruding ends to enter the loop by sliding it past the overlapping end portions onto the loop. In removing a key, the loop is squeezed as before and the key is removed by sliding it along the loop toward a protruding end and off. Due to the springlike consistency of the key loop material, it automatically returns to its original configuration once squeezing is stopped. Attached keys are unable to "fall off" the key loop because the ends are no longer open and the device once again resembles a closed loop.
In a preferred embodiment, the two end portions are bent along the plane of abutting surfaces to form a generally sinuous or S-like nested interface. This construction causes the two ends to protrude when squeezed, as already explained, and, in addition, to open at right angles to the loop plane as the curved portions become unnested providing an opening to receive a key and reducing the distance which the key itself must slide along the abutting surfaces to enter or leave the loop. The "S" like interface facilitates return of the two ends to a fixed position, further preventing keys from falling off the ring, while still permitting the rotation of keys on the ring to position any one for removal
Special material alloys are known to have the characteristic of unfailingly returning to an original shape and these can be usefully employed in construction of this invention. See the January 1988 issue of Popular Science, page 78, "Metals That Remember" by Steven Ashley.